A Place to Call Home
by unimaginee
Summary: After the events of Black Class Banba decides to visit Hanabusa in her home, finally taking her up on the offer of tea. Sumireko x Mahiru. Cover art doesn't belong to me.


Hanabusa sat in her large leather seat, practically engulfed by the custom made chair. The large window in the living room allowed a perfect view of the sun hanging in the sky. The large orange orb surrounded by a canvas of soft blue. Slowly it had drifted down towards the horizon and was now only just visible behind the sea of rooftops. The soft blues had now transitioned into warm amber and light pinks. She often watched the sky, the drastic transition between night and day always reminded her of a certain someone.

Banba Mahiru was often on her mind after being expelled from Black Class. Were was she now? What was she doing? Will she be all right? What if something bad happens? Hanabusa always had a sliver of hope that she would see the timid girl again. After Mahiru's failed attempt at taking Ichinose's life the dorm room always seem colder, lonelier. After that it didn't feel like her room anymore, after the most important thing in it was gone.

She would give anything to see her again. To see that shy smile that held so much warmth. To see those timid eyes that shone with joy at the smallest things. To be able to say the words left unsaid. That was something that had no price, it was infinite, it was everything.

A loud ringing shook her from her thoughts. A minute past and a man in black suit appeared in front of her.

"Miss Hanabusa, a Banba Mahiru is here to see you."

Hanabusa's heart and mind was sent racing. She felt like she had been blessed by some God. The shock was evident on her face, eye widening, jaw hanging slightly. Slowly her face corrected itself, replacing shocked features with her usual neutral expression. Looking up at her butler she prepared to speak but was caught of guard by the large grin on his face. A subtle blush spread across her cheeks, clearing her throat she looked away from the man.

"Please send her in."

"Of course ma'am" he gave a kind glance to the young girl before making his way back to the front door. A few moments passed and she heard footstep approaching the room.

A head appeared from around the corner. A head of platinum hair followed by amethyst eyes. Hanabusa just smiled softly at the girl now stood in the doorway. She motioned her to come in, eyes locked firmly on the timid girl. For a moment she just stood in the hallway, looking around the room. Hanabusa didn't want to rush the girl, so she just wait patiently for her to get comfortable. Mahiru took small, cautious steps into the room, her eyes now more focused on the girl in front of her instead of her surroundings.

"I was...w-wondering if, if...i could join you for tea?" Mahiru's nervous voice rang out in the quiet of the large room, bouncing around the walls and eventually making its way back to its owner. The silence that followed scared the girl, panic erupting on her face but as she looked around the room anxiously the sight of the sandy blonde sat with a soft smile gracing her lips caught her gaze, calming her immediately

"Of course Banba-san." Her soft tone was welcoming and warm. Relief wash over Mahiru's face, a soft smile tugging at her lips. Slowly the timid girl edged her way further inside the room, scanning the room curiously.

Hanabusa clapped her hands together twice, the same man from earlier soon appeared in the room. At the sight of a unknown person Mahiru seemed the shrink into herself, becoming more closed. Before it could get any worse the blonde spoke.

"Please prepare us tea and some cakes please."

"Right away ma'am" he replied promptly. "Will you be needing any...assistance?"

Hanabusa gave a quick look to the timid girl, who was staring at the ground.

"No, I'll be alright, thank you very much."

"It's my pleasure ma'am" And with that he disappeared just a quickly as he appeared.

Hanabusa returned her focus to the girl stood nervously in the middle of the room. Mahiru's gaze was locked on the door, were the man had just exited. Hanabusa sighed inwardly at this, she didn't want Mahiru to be uncomfortable here. She wanted Mahiru to feel safe here, maybe that way she would come back again.

"Banba-san, please take a seat." Hanabusa pointed out one of the other, less comfortable, chairs that were on the other side of the room.

Mahiru just nodded in response and hurriedly collected a chair and brought it to face Hanabusa. A fragile silence took over the room. At first Mahiru's gaze would hop from one spot to another, almost never landing on Hanabusa. Her body was stiff, her eyes were wide and aware, her mouth close tightly forming a solid line. After a short silence Mahiru met Hanabusa's gaze, there eyes locked. Hanabusa could see panic grow on the girls face but all she offered to the panicked girl was a soft smile. It was the kind of smile that said don't worry. It was a reassuring smile.

Gradually Mahiru's gaze stopped being so erratic, landing on Hanabusa for a last time. Her body relax into the leather of the chair and her features retreated back into a calm expression. Hanabusa decided that now was the time to speak.

"I've missed you Banba-san" She spoke in a serious tone, but it was still soft and familiar.

Mahiru's response was unexpected. Instead of jumping up in a panic, or just stuttering something incoherent, she just smiled softy. Raising her head slightly she looked Hanabusa in the eye and responded in a hushed tone.

"I missed you too." A strange but not unwelcome warmth spread throughout Hanabusa at those words. A small blush crept up on her and tinted her cheeks. Her soft smile had turned into a victorious grin, quite pleased with how this day had turned out.

The sound of a man clearing his throat pierced the comfortable quiet of the room. Hanabusa looked up at the man, disdain crossing her face. She wasn't happy that the man had interrupted that little moment but she decided not to mention it.

"Ma'am, your tea is ready."

"Ok. You may go now." her tone was nearing venomous, her anger for the man nearly bubbling over.

The man clearly notice her tone of voice, quickly turning around to leave. Hanabusa watch the man go, a stern expression not leaving her face. Only when he was completely out of sight did she let her expression soften and her focus to return to the object of her affections.

Mahiru was still sat in her chair across, silently twiddling her thumbs and staring down at the floor. The platinum haired girl looked up at the sandy blonde with meek features, also noticing the tone the girl had used before. The soft smile from before had all but vanished. A pang of guilt flashed over her, realising she may have made the girl feel uncomfortable but she pushed the feeling aside and pressed forward.

"Ba...Mahiru-san..." Hanabusa said with a bit of hesitation, waiting for some kind of response the nerves started building inside her. At first Mahiru looked shocked, staring down with wide eyes but after a moment a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips. A good enough sign that calling her by her first name was ok. "...Will you help me into the other room"

Confusion took over Mahiru's face, looking up at the girl in front of her with a questioning gaze.

"After Black Class I'm a little...weaker." her tone was meek, still ashamed of her failure. Her expression deflated slightly but she caught herself and readjusted it. She looked back up at Mahiru to see concern evident on her face, worry reflected in the deep purple of her eyes. She felt herself swell on the inside to see the girl so concerned about her. Holding out her hand Hanabusa just gave a kind look to the girl.

After a moment of hesitation Mahiru took Hanabusa's hand and pulled her up, allowing her to put most of her weight on the platinum haired girl, although it wasn't much. The moment their hands touched a jolt of electricity was send spiralling through Mahiru's body. She felt a warmth seep into her hand and spread throughout her body. She felt the other girl's hand wrapping itself around hers, desperate for more contact. They walked hand in hand to the room where tea would take place. As they walked Mahiru couldn't help but notice the confidence that radiated of the other girl, how different the two were but you know what they say, opposites attract. The thought brought a smile to the timid girls face.

Soon enough the two girls reached a open door, after stepping inside Mahiru took a long look around the room. It wasn't what she expected at all. The room was normal sized, the table didn't stretch on for miles, there wasn't extravagant vases scattered around the room, expert portraits of family members weren't hung on the walls. A normal four seat table stood in the middle of the room, the outside of the room was decorated by simple potted plants, the walls of the room were bare expect for a painting of two people walking under a umbrella. Mahiru was surprised by it all but was happy that the room wasn't too fancy. She wondered if Sumireko had prepared this room with her in mind. A smile tugged at her lips as she led the blonde to her seat.

After leading Sumireko to her seat Mahiru made her way across the table, after sitting down she looked up at the other girl. Sumireko expression changed for a moment to what Mahiru could only interpret as disappointment, but just as quickly as it had appeared, it disappeared. The blonde was already pouring herself tea and collecting a small variety of sweets. As she did so Mahiru's gaze stayed firmly locked on the currently distracted girl.

She stared at the girl, completely awestruck by her beauty. She had never seen anything as breath-taking as her former roommate. Her sandy blonde hair shone like the beach on a warm summer day, practically glowing in the subtle light of the room. Her hair seemed to radiant heat, a warmth from just looking at her. Her lips, pink and soft. Her slender body. Her pale blue eyes like a clear sky, endless.

Mahiru was snapped out of her trance when a pot of tea was offered to her. She accepted it with a thanks and poured herself a cup. After returning it to the wooden surface of the table she looked over the selection on cakes that were on display, carefully picking out two piece of cake she returned her attention to the girl across from her just as she began to speak.

"Please, Mahiru-san, theres no need to hold back" the girl said with a giggle.

"Oh, err-this is enough, t-thank you." the girl practically force out, a large blush spread across her features.

"You don't have to be so nervous." Sumireko spoke rather bluntly, causing Mahiru to sink into her seat slightly.

"I...I know, sorry" Mahiru said as her blush retreated. Sumireko nodded in satisfaction. Unexpectedly Mahiru was the one to speak next, after only responses so far. "Your house is really nice" she said only looking up at the other girl to gauge her reaction.

"Thank you" The blonde looked appreciative of the compliment but her expression change sudden, her eye brows knitting together in a sudden realisation. "Where are you living Mahiru-san?"

Mahiru seemed shocked and saddened by the sudden question but soon regained her usual composure, although she couldn't keep the sadness out of her voice.

"I don't... I don't really h-have, anywhere...to live."

"You can stay here." Sumireko spoke without hesitation.

Mahiru practically jumped out of her chair, eye's snapping to the girl sat in front of her. The blonde was casually sipping her tea like what she had just said was a normal thing, but the small blush creeping up on her cheeks gave her away.

"I couldn't! It's impossible, I mean...i-err..." she looked at the girl across from her but Sumireko's gaze didn't falter. Her pale blue eyes firm and certain. "...Are you sure?"

The blonde didn't let her expression drop, staying stern. She clapped her hands twice and the short man appeared once more.

"Yes ma'am" he spoke promptly.

"Please prepare a room for my friend. She will be staying with us."

The man shot the girl with the platinum locks a disapproving glare but regretted it immediately when he notice his employers anger clearly displayed on her face. He fixed his expression quickly and hurried to respond.

"Of course ma'am"

The blonde's gaze was fixed on the man as he exited, staying silent but after he left she spoke eagerly.

"Im sorry about that Mahiru-san, he can be a bit...difficult."

"It-It's fine." Her tone was dejected, like she felt out of place, like she shouldn't have even come here but all of her doubts were shattered in the next minute.

"No Mahiru-san. It's not fine because..." Mahiru froze at the statement. A strong warmth spread throughout her like a wild-fire. She wanted to say something but she had no words. She was completely stunned. This feeling was unusual for Mahiru, knowing that someone is there for you.

She felt a hand softly grasp hers from across the table. Her amethyst eyes locked onto pale blue. She watch as the blonde slowly rose from her seat, the platinum girl mimicked her actions. They faces inched closer as the seconds past, now close enough for the faint tickle of breaths brushing past their face. Sumireko let out a faint shuddering sigh, her features relaxing into a solemn expression.

"Because...I love you Mahiru" Her voice was husky as she spoke, her tone full of warmth and honesty.

the distant was closed that last inch, their lips joining together. The kiss was soft and passionate. It sent a inferno raging throughout the two girls. After a moment Mahiru brought a hand up to meet Sumireko's cheek, Pulling her in, deepening the kiss. The feeling of dainty finger caressing her cheek sent electricity flowing through her.

The kiss was broken when the urge for air became too much. Sumireko stared at the face of the girl she loved so much. Her eyelids had fallen shut and a cherry red blush tinted her cheeks, a look of absolute bliss plastered on her face. Sumireko swelled on the inside knowing she was the reason for this moment.

An eyelid lifted slightly, revealing a deep purple. As Mahiru's senses returned so did a sense of panic, but as the image of the girl in front of her, with a soft smile gracing her lips, flooded her sight the panic seemed to wash away. Her next words were said with no hesitation, like it was natural. It felt right.

"I love you too."

Mahiru looked into pale blue eyes. A strong feeling of happiness, joy, contentment, relief and pure ecstasy swelled inside her. She had finally found it, She had finally realized it, She had finally claimed it and now she finally had it.

A place she could call home.

_**A/n: **_**First Akuma no Riddle fic, so sorry If the characters feel a bit off but I think I did them justice. A few things about the fic.**

**It's set directly after the ending of episode 12 and I mean like the same day. **

**Sumireko is weak now because she doesn't use the extremely high-tech limbs just normal biotic one after giving up assassination, also she did just fall like 9 stories **

**And lastly this fic may continue it may just be a oneshot so follow if ya want me continue (I have a bit of an idea were this fic is gunna go) but I might continue even if you dont follow so dont feel obligated (no but seriously follow and favourite and review).**

**Edit: Went back and changed a few grammar mistake and added a few lines.**


End file.
